In the past there have been numerous types of display devices for advertising materials. One of the most desirable forms of advertising are slides or pieces of film which may be viewed against a light background. This invention is of a device which includes a viewing box and means for mounting film clips so that the clips can be viewed when the device is in an open condition and which includes a viewing box which is adapted to be collapsed into a folded condition for mailing.
It is, generally, an object of this invention to provide an improved slide display which is suitable for advertising in accordance with the description which is set forth more fully hereinafter.